Davenport Family Reunion
by Asha Davis
Summary: What could go wrong when you put 3 bionic teens, a tech. mongol and his wife and step son, nosy aunts and uncles, annoying cousins and judgmental grandparents all on a Dairy farm? Oh right absolutely everything. To say the very least the Davenport Family reunion doesn't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in between 'Bionic Showdown' and 'Avalanche'.**

"I already told you that I don't want to go." Donald protests to his wife.

"Come on Donald, please!" Tasha begs. "I'm going to have to meet your parents sometime or another."

"No you don't."

"Donald, please, think of the kids." She begs. "Don't you want Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo to get to know their family?"

"Ugh…" He moans.

"Pleeeaaassseeee….."

"Fine, we'll go to the reunion, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you. My family is weird and crazy." He warns.

"Donald you raised your evil brother's bionic child in your basement. There is no way they are weirder than that." She points out.

"You'd be surprised." He mumbles.

* * *

><p>"Guys." Mr. Davenport calls out to his kids as he and his wife walk into the lab.<p>

"What's up Mr. Davenport?" Chase asks as he looks up from the pile of metal and wires he was working on.

"I have an announcement to make." He sighs.

"Are we getting a monkey?" Adam asks.

"Are we getting new phones?" Bree asks excitedly.

"Are you going to use my designs in your new warehouses?" Chase asks.

"Are you giving me bionics?" Leo asks.

"No, no, no and not in a million years." He answers. "We're going to a family reunion tomorrow."

"Ooohhh cool I've always wanted you guys to meet my aunt and cousins!" Leo exclaims.

"No Leo, it's not our side of the family. It's Donald's." Tasha explains.

"WHAT!" The teens all exclaim at the same time.

"Mr. Davenport has a family?" Adam asks. "I thought you were a robot?"

"What, no Adam I'm not a robot!"

"You've never told us about your family." Chase says.

"Donald!" Tasha exclaims. "You never told the kids about their family? How could you do that?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I've told them about my family. Don't you guys remember?" Donald says nervously eyeing his angry wife.

"No you haven't. You've never even mentioned having a family before." Chase explains.

"Yeah we had to find out about our evil uncle/father after he kidnapped you." Bree points out.

"Okay fine, so I haven't talked about my family before. That doesn't matter, the point is tomorrow morning we are leaving for Wisconsin."

"You're from Wisconsin?" Adam asks.

"Yeah I am. It's really cold there so bring warm cloths." He tells them.

"What are grandma and grandpa Davenport like?" Bree beams. She'd always wanted grandparents. Something about having a grandma sounded so wonderful, and now she finally gets to have one. Not that Rose wasn't already a great grandmother, but she was more into hanging out with Leo. Plus she was almost never over.

"We'll talk about it later, right now you guys need to get ready for the trip. We'll be gone about a week."

**This is probably going to be updated pretty slowly.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think Mr. Davenport's parents are like?" Bree asks as she starts to pack for the trip.

"I don't know. I hope they're nice though." Chase says as he goes back to his pile of medal and wires.

"I wonder if they're robots too." Adam asks.

"Adam, Mr. Davenport isn't a robot." Chase explains.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy." Adam sighs.

"I just can't believe Big D never told you about his half of the family." Leo says as he watches his brothers and sister start to pack. "I wonder if he has anymore siblings."

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that." Bree smiles. "I wonder if we have any cousins!"

"I want to know why we've never meet them before. I mean didn't grandma and grandpa Davenport want to meet us? We are their grandkids after all." Chase points out.

"Maybe they don't know that we exist. I mean we never left the lab until Leo discovered us." Bree reminds him.

"No, if that were true Mr. Davenport would never had agreed to go." Chase tells her. "They know we exist. They just might not know about our bionics."

"Ugh, this is so stressful and exciting all at the same time!" Bree squeals.

"AAHHH, BREE!" Chase yelps as he grabs his ears. "My super hearing!"

"Whoops, sorry." Bree says sheepishly. Suddenly an idea pops into Bree's head.

"Oh Chasey, my favorite super genius…" Bree asks sweetly.

"What do you want?" Chase groans.

"Can you please use your extremely important bionic abilities and do some research on Mr. Davenport's family?"

"No way Bree. If Mr. Davenport didn't tell us about his family it was for a good reason." Chase says as he walks to his capsule.

"Pleeeaaasssseeee, you'll be my favorite little brother."

"Hey, what about me!" Leo exclaims.

"Oh right, sorry Leo, you'll be my favorite little _bionic_ brother." She corrects.

"Thank you." Leo huffs.

"No way Bree, I already said no. Nothing you do or say will change my mind."

"I was afraid of that." Bree mutters. "Adam, can you help me out?"

"With what?" He asks.

"With Chase." She reminds him.

"Oh right." He remembers. Then he walks over to Chase, picks him up and throws him across the lab.

"Okay, I'll do it." Chase grumbles as he slowly gets up. He brushes himself off and walks over to the lab's computer. "But you guys owe me."

"How about I don't throw you again and we'll call it even?" Adam says.

"Okay, okay fine…" Chase grumbles as he starts to type on the computer.

First thing he tried was Google, nothing popped up. He found a ton of people with the last name Davenport on various social media pages, but there was no way of telling who was related to them and who wasn't. Then he went to Mr. Davenport's online medical records. That required a little bit of hacking, but nothing too difficult or challenging.

"So, illegally hacking into my medical file to try and find out about my family." Mr. Davenport says from behind the group of teens.

"Mi-ster Daa-vanport!" Chase stutters as he whips around. "What are you doing here?

"I've known you guys your whole, lives, I know when you guys are up to something. Now get to bed before you guys decide to break anymore laws." Mr. Davenport orders.

"Yes sir!" The teens practically yell as the jump up and dart away.


End file.
